


Admission

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Teenagers In Love [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: It was just a question. A question that Jon did not expect to be answered by Damian the way it was.





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a prequel to _[Dawning](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/147224002517/dawning-fic)_ and _[Hypocritical](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/151732502362/hypocritical-fic)_ that no one asked for. They’re still 15-16. 

They were lying on a haystack. Just inside the barn door.

The place was stinky, and humid, but the cow had just given birth, an incredibly late summer delivery. Someone needed to stick around, make sure everything seemed okay. But Lois was still in Metropolis at work, and Clark had been called away just after the calf stood for Justice League business.

So that left Jon.

And subsequently, Damian.

“You didn’t have to stay.” Jon reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time as he sauntered back to the stack after making sure the calf was nursing properly. “I’m sure the Wayne heir has better things to do on a Friday afternoon than sit in a barn.”

Damian shrugged, glanced out the open barn door. Stared at the tree line a few miles away. Even from this distance he could see the leaves changing colors. Bright greens to deep reds and oranges. It was lovely.

“Not really.” He hummed, turning back as Jon flopped down beside him. “Unless this is your subtle way of telling me to go away?”

Jon grinned, and leaned over to kiss Damian’s cheek. Tender and warm, as Jon lingered there after, brushed his nose against Damian’s skin.

“Absolutely not.” Jon swore, throwing an arm across Damian’s chest. “How many times have I told you? If I could kidnap you and force you to live in this tiny farmhouse with me forever and _not_ get arrested and thrown in prison for it? I’d make you stay forever in a heartbeat.”

Damian smiled, and pressed their foreheads together. And Jon was glad that Damian didn’t have the superpowers he had. Couldn’t hear as his heart began to beat faster in joy and-

No. Not _that_. No way. It was too soon.

He took a deep breath, glanced out the barn door himself. Stared at his house.

“…Would you _like_ to live in something like a farmhouse?” He asked absently. “Or do you like the big house you live in now?”

“I’m indifferent to location. I’ve lived in all types of homes.” Damian sighed. “As long as I’m content, I suppose I could live anywhere.”

“Oh yeah?” Jon closed his eyes, squeezed Damian’s side, cuddled a little closer. Fought to slow his heartbeat again when Damian carefully slid his arm around his shoulders. Let him stay close.

(And that was a new development. He let Jon hold his hand, let him lie close when they shared a bed or a couch or a space, and even put up with Jon’s constant barrage of kisses and want of making out – and that was enough for Jon. After all, he knew Damian wasn’t a huge fan of being touched. But lately, he’s…been allowing it. Seemed to be becoming more comfortable in Jon’s arms, and letting Jon be in his own.

And the butterflies did flips in Jon’s stomach every time. Including now.)

“And what makes you content?”

Damian hummed thoughtfully. Turned his head when the cow mooed. Was silent for another moment.

And the question was almost rhetorical. Jon didn’t expect an answer. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for Damian to sometimes just ignore a question. So he kept his eyes closed, exhaled in preparation of taking a quick nap against Damian’s shoulder.

“You.”

Damian’s voice was soft, sounded almost scared. But Jon’s eyes flew open at the sound of it anyway. Hesitated a second before looking up.

Damian’s head was turned away, but Jon could still see the deep blush appearing on his face and neck. Tuned into his heartbeat: it was as fast as, if not faster than, Jon’s had ever been.

“ _You_ make me content.” Damian whispered, keeping his eyes on the world outside the barn. “You make me… _happy_.”

And as Damian continued to speak, Jon slowly sat up.

“You make me _more_ than happy.” Damian admitted, voice getting quieter with every word. “You make me…I don’t know. Feel _whole_.”

Jon sucked in a breath, and then forgot how to do that entirely.

“And I think. I mean, maybe, I think I.” Silently, Jon lifted himself up. Put his hand on the other side of Damian’s head. Loomed, slightly. Damian suddenly exhaled, and looked up, staring Jon directly in the eye. “I love you.”

Jon just stared, then breathed: “…Really?”

Damian nodded vigorously, almost slumping back into the hay exhaustion. Closed his eyes for a moment, but suddenly they reopened.

“And I don’t-!” He tried, holding his hands up in the quickly closing space between he and Jon. “I don’t expect any sort of return of feelings. I don’t care if it’s requited or not, I just wanted you to kn-”

“I love you too.” Jon whispered in a shaky tone. “I’ve…I’ve loved you since you first let me hold your hand. Since the first day I _met_ you.”

Damian blinked in surprise, then smirked. “You did not.”

“Okay, maybe not the _first_ day.” Jon laughed, leaning down even closer. Lifted one hand to brush his fingers across Damian’s cheek. “Maybe like, the second day. Or _really soon_ after that.”

Damian let out a light laugh as Jon kissed him. Kissed him like he always did, though maybe a little deeper. Damian was always about body language after all, and he wanted to prove – _really_ prove – that he wasn’t lying. He didn’t just say it because Damian did.

He said it because he meant it. Had _always_ meant it, always _felt_ it, even when he told himself he didn’t. When he told himself they hadn’t been dating long enough, that they were just kids. Too young to know what _love_ was.

(When he was afraid Damian didn’t feel the same.)

But here, now, he realized: That was a bunch of bullshit.

And he nearly swooned, when he felt Damian’s hands grab at his shirt, tug slightly before running his hands along his chest, over his sides. Then locked his arms around his back in an embrace.

They stayed like that. For a minute, maybe longer. Probably longer. Jon tended to lose track of time and the world around them when he kissed Damian.

But suddenly the cow mooed, and so did the calf. Damian jerked back, looking over Jon’s shoulder at them. Jon was about to look back too, but as he turned his head, he caught a glimpse of a car coming up the drive.

Instantly, he jumped off of Damian, rolling to his feet, and jogging over to the cow. Damian coughed, wiped his mouth and followed suit, kneeling next to the calf. Made it look like they were – and had been – busy with the animal care.

Lois stepped out of her car, gave them a quick wave and greeting, and walked into the house.

“…That was close.” Damian murmured, keeping his eyes low, and face shadowed. Jon knew his cheeks were still encompassed with a blush.

“Hm.” Jon agreed, keeping his eye on the house. “…Think we should tell them now? About you and me?”

Damian thought about it. “…Think we need to?”

Jon hummed. “…Nah. Not yet.”

He watched the house for a moment more. When he decided his mother wasn’t coming back out, he stepped over to where Damian was, and sat next to him, openly staring at his face.

“…I like the sound of it.” He whispered. Damian looked over at him in question. “Saying I love you.” He paused, to smile. “I love you, Damian Wayne.”

Damian silently took his hand as he spoke. And as he finished, he raised it to his lips, giving his knuckles a warm kiss. “And I love you too, Beloved.”

Jon’s own face lit up at the title, and he ducked his face against Damian’s shoulder in embarrassment.

Damian just snorted a laugh and squeezed Jon’s fingers as he pushed their heads together and leaned back against the wooden boards of the cow’s stall.

The cow just mooed. It sounded like she was rolling her eyes.


End file.
